Story
2015: James is now 14 years old, born in 2001. He's a smart guy with a big heart. 'We're nearing the end of august!', the weather man said. During his summer break, James has done a lot of stuff, hang out with friends, help other people, visit family and play videogames. He absolutely loves games, his entire room is full of it! When the summer break came to an end, James visited his friends once more. They were playing some PC games together, when suddenly, they heard a thunderstrike. Mom called the friends to the kitchen, safer together. Right? Or so they thought, the weather was windy, rainy and thunderous. The last thing James remembered from that day, was the image of a man wearing white sneakers, a white shirt and a white pear of trousers. After that, he was blinded by a bright light. He woke up the next morning wondering where he was. In need of answers, he searched the mess that was now his house. He didn't find anyone at first. James turned on the television to see if anyone survived there. Surprisingly, the television shows were going like normal. He watched for a bit longer, until the news started. He was sure this would clarify things. 10 minutes had passed, nothing. 30 minutes, still nothing. And just as he was about to give up, the presenter said: 'Coming in just now, news from the east, it seems many houses have been damaged by a tornado last night, researchers are still looking for survivors, but found none so far.' James was shocked, how did he survive the tornado, and where are his friends, his mom, his dad and everyone else. After a while he decided to look for food, as he was getting quite hungry. On the floor he found some rotten cheese and raw meat. This was his only hope to survive until the researchers found him. He spent the night in a fridge that somehow survived the tornado, the outlets were completely destroyed, so the fridge was not cold. The next day begins, it's the 1st of september, James should be at school. He lives close to the school and was able to see the big building from his window, this time, he didn't see the school. It was probably destroyed by the tornado too. About 5 hours pass until James hears a car coming down the street. He rushes there to find help, and luckily for him, the car stops. He enters the car, and before he knew it, he was trapped. James thought they were researchers, out to save him. But as it turned out, they weren't that nice at all... They brought him to a facility, about a 2-hour drive from his "house". As he enters the facility he's greeted by Dan, another person brought to the facility. He's brought to a big room full of beds full of other people. As he walks trough the hallway, he notices no one in this room is asleep, they aren't awake either. They're, they're, they're dead. Or in other words, fainted. He doesn't trust this facility at all. After some more walking, he's put in his own bed. Then, they give him a drink. James doesn't take the drink, as he knows what is gonna happen when he drinks that. They quickly become mad, and in the end, manage to get him to drink it, resulting in James fainting. 2020: James wakes up in a room with nothing but a flag, as he looks around, he gets hit with a spike, hidden under the floor. He dies, or so he thinks, he gets dragged back to where he came from and has to start over. After dying twice more, he realizes there is no way out of here. Then, he decides to walk into the wall. This results in him ending up on the other side of the room, right next to the flag. When touching the flag, he gets brought into the next room. He hears a familiar voice, it's Dan from when he first entered the facility! Dan's brain was put into a robot in 2015, but has worked there for longer. He has to listen to his boss, Emma. People like Dan have to put people like James trough tests, to see which of them is the best, and only the best get to leave. Dan states those people are then trained to be undercover agents, stuntmen, or even murderers. James doesn't want to be one of those, never! Dan also wants to escape this facility, but fears his boss, Emma. They become friends and try to escape the facility. Will they succeed? That's up to you, because you can be James, in Parallel Rage.